Moving on and Remembering
by JUJUChick16
Summary: This is set after the battle in DH. Minerva gets a visit from someone and helps the wizarding world to move on but remember.


The grounds were staind with the blood of the innocent and not so innocent, not an inch was untouched by the red substance. Mothers and fathers lost sons and daughters just like they lost parents, no dry eyes were seen. Tears fell and mixed with the blood stained floor, it was a horrible sight to see.

Minerva stood inbetween the enormous double doors to the Great Hall as she looked at parents consouling there alive children, and as the ones whose children were dead were crying ontop of the bodies. She only had friends and students to grieve for, she had no family. The pain of losing friends and students will subside but a family member or true love wouldn't.

"Albus." Minerva lightly whispered to herself.

She turned on her heels and went out to Albus's grave, many students and parents turned to look at her as she made her way up the hill. Once she arrived at the grave she went down onto her knees and cryed.

"Why did all of this have to happen? Why did they have to die? Remus and Nym...Tonks just had a baby and poor Fred Weasley. Molly and Arthur don't diserve all of this grief. I wish I could take every single one of those whos bodies lie dead on the ground and make them breath and take there place." Minerva finished as she cried deeper.

All of a sudden many hands were on her shoulders and back trying to consol her. When she looked up she saw Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny standing behind and beside her.

"Don't cry, Professor." Ginny said soothingly as she kneeled down beside Minerva and hugged her as if she did it a hundred times. "He wouldn't want you to." Ginny replied once she let up off the hug and looked at the old women.

"What?" Minerva replied to what the young girl said.

"Dumbledore, he wouldn't want you sad for him, for anybody because they are in better and safer places." Ginny said easily.

Minerva couldn't believe how smart the only Weasley girl had gotten.

"He wouldn't would he."

"No he wouldn't, Professor." Harry, Ron and Hermione said in unison.

"Thank you, it's just I don't understand in all my years I just don't understand." Minerva admitted as she got up off the ground and walked back to the castle.

The four watched as their professor no mentor walked away, with sadness still leaking off of her. That night everyone stayed at Hogwarts but no one slept. Minerva sat up in her bed the bed that was once hers and Albus's bed, it hurt to remember. She was sad for everyone but mostly for the fact the she couldn't stand with everyone with Albus by her side. Young Ginny Weasley the girl who will anytime soon will be Ginny Potter was right, Albus would not want her to be upset, it was hard though.

Minerva got up and out of the bed and walked out of her room and began to walk aroung the halls. An eerie silence was wafting through the school, it sent shivers down Minerva's spin as she stopped and looked out at the moonlight.

"Oh, Albus." Minerva lightly cried.

A cold breeze went across her cheek as if someone tried to touch her.

"Sir Nicholas, I have told you...Albus." Minerva said as she turned around to see the very alive looking Albus Dumbledore standing infront of her.

"I am not alive my, dear. I have comeback to tell you everything will be alright and that when the time is right you must move on and be happy." Albus replied.

"I can't be happy without you." Minerva began to cry as she hugged the figure.

"Yes you can, and you will. I love you Minerva Mcgonagall Dumbledore and I always have and will but I want you to move on."

"I will try if thats what you want."

"It is. I must be going, I love you." Albus said as he leaned down and kissed Minerva.

"And I love you, my husband." Minerva replied.

The two broke the hug as Albus faded away. Minerva stood in silence just staring at the spot were Albus once stood.

"Ms. Weasley, was right." Minerva whispered.

The next morning Minerva put on her black robes and went down to the Great Hall to see the faces of those who have lost way to much. As the last person came into the Great Hall and sat down Minerva tapped on her glass and stood up to give a speech.

"I have not rehearsed what I am about to say, to tell the truth I don't really know what should be said. Hogwarts has been through many things as have the students that have walked these halls along with the professors. We lost many last night many who were not ready to leave this world, but I know, we know they are in better places." Minerva stopped for a brief moment and looked at everyone from Neville Longbottom and his grandmother to Molly and Arthur Weasley who looked a decaded older than what they were.

"I can see your pain on your faces, I just not only see your pain but I feel it. Your children and your parents and friends have been taken from us by evil. Your children were like my own as were some of your parents and friends, I have seen alot in my old life and I am sad to say that all of you have seen just has much as I have, your all to young to have seen all of that..." Minerva then begant to think of what Albus said to her. " They would not want us sitting here and morning they would want us to celebrate the lives that they had lived. We have all said good to friends, children, parents, husbands, and wives it hurts. The ones lost will be remembered with greatness like those who were great like Albus Dumbledore."

Minerva's eyes began to let tears fall down her eyes as she mentioned Albus's name. What all could she say they she hasn't already?

"Love and remember them but move on and be happy...for them." Finished Minerva, she sat down as the tears ran heavier down her aged and bruised face.

Claps rang through the Great Hall as she finished, Minerva smiled as much as she could but was to busy crying. With a snap of her fingers food filled the tables, everyone began to eat and move on. Minerva looked up to a window where she saw an image of Albus, he nodded his head in approval with a smile.

"Your were remarkable, Tabby. Goodbye, my love." Albus said for only Minerva to hear.

"Goodbye." Minerva replied.

"What did you say, Minerva?" Pomona asked.

"Just goodbye." She smiled as she began to eat.

Everyone who fought with Harry Potter for the good was remembered as heros. Those who lived moved on but ofcourse remembered all thanks to Minerva Mcgonagall, who had a little help from Albus Dumbledore.

I know it is not my best but I had to write something and this is what I got. I will have better stories coming later I swear.


End file.
